Thermoforming involves heating plastic materials until pliable, then forming the plastic into a product. For example, thermoforming is used in packaging systems both to create molded containers and to seal the tops of containers with a film of plastic material. When thermoforming a product or sealing a container, excess plastic material (i.e., trim) must be cut away and removed. For example, trim is often excess plastic material at the outer edges of a product that is held by a fixed clamping or piercing process to convey the product through the equipment.
Existing systems for removing thermoforming trim typically include a vacuum system to suction the trim into a waste receptacle having a removable rigid collection bin. Periodically, the rigid collection bin must be removed from the waste receptacle, turned upside down to empty the trim contents, and replaced inside of the waste receptacle. This process can be an arduous task for operators depending on their physical stature and the frequency with which the rigid collection bin must be emptied. In addition, the rigid collection bins are often made of metals that are prone to corrode and require replacement, which can lead to sanitation issues and present a significant operational cost.
There exists an unmet need for improved, cost-effective systems and methods for removing and disposing of thermoforming trim that overcome deficiencies of the prior art.